Fire to Ice
by nightdweller
Summary: An AU. Friends. Just how long do they last in Egwene's world. When Egwene loses a trusted friend nothing is as it seems. Is she truely lost? LanNynaeve COMPLETE!
1. Silence Before the storm

Chapter 1 Silence before the storm  
  
Egwene rearranged the seven-stripped stole on her shoulders as she waited for Nynaeve to return from a town 20 miles upstream.   
  
"When she gets back I'm going to give her a piece of my mind". Muttered Egwene irritably  
  
The Aes Sedai of the yellow Ajah should have returned 2 hours ago. Egwene began to suspects that it wasn't only the town that Nynaeve had gone to see. Lan was looking for Myrelle, the Green Aes Sedai who held his bond and she was rumoured to be upstream as well.   
  
Egwene rose steadily and moved across the small tent to a pile of papers she had already read at the foot of Nynaeve's pallet. She absently flicked through them as she looked round the tent that was so much smaller than her own. The forest surrounding the camp was quite.   
  
Suddenly a cry went up from outside. Egwene rushed to the tent flap and pulled it back just in time to see a Myrddraal slice the tent cables in half as it battled with a Warder. The heavy canvas collapsed on Egwene, dragging her down. The Amyrlin felt her head thud soundly on the floor black spots appeared in front of her eyes blurring her vision.   
  
No!!! a voice cried urgently inside her bleeding head. Must stay awake!  
  
Egwene pushed the smothering darkness aside and crawled out from under the collapsed tent. Her ankle protested as she got to her feet. Trollocs, Aes Sedai and warders surrounded her but they were all blurred and distorted. She tried to draw on Saidar but found it beyond her reach. She staggered forward gripping to consciousness, fumbling for something to hold on to, when, out of nowhere a trolloc charged at her slashing wildly. All Egwene could do was stand and stare as death charged. She closed her eyes as the Neverborn leered towards her and awaited the blow. Nothing happened. She opened one eye to see her adversary flailing past her, on fire.  
  
Turning she saw her rescuer, a glowing figure on top a brown mare. The radiant glow masked the rider's identity from Egwene's fuzzy, clouded eyes. The stranger wrapped the 18 year old in flows of air and pulled her onto the horse. The Aes Sedai's dark, wrist thick braid swung over her shoulder.   
  
"Nynaeve," Egwene sighed as the world went black around her.  
  
If Egwene had stayed awake, she would have seen her friend turn the horse and ride towards the forest. She would also have seen a Trolloc's arrow piece her friend's side and she would have heard Nynaeve's scream of pain. 


	2. Wisdom

Chapter 2 Wisdom  
  
Egwene awoke with a start and found herself gazing up at the tops of trees, with leaves fluttering past as the horse that carried her dodged the wrinkled trunks.  
  
Her initial panic subsided as she remembered who was steering the mare. She lent back onto her fellow villager's shoulder, her head splitting and closed her eyes. Ragged breathing met her ears, startled she opened her eyes to see Nynaeve bent double in the saddle, her face pale and drawn with pain, blood stained her lips. Egwene realised the blood on her own green gown was not hers. Then she saw the arrow shaft protruding from Nynaeve's side.  
  
" Stop!" Egwene cried Light.  
  
"We must keep going," Nynaeve's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Nynaeve al'Meara, stop this horse now," when the other women didn't respond, Egwene snatched the reins from her with no resistance.  
  
When the horse stopped, Egwene slid of the brown mare, gently easing Nynaeve down after her. The shorter Yellow fell immediately to the earthy soil. Egwene dropped to her knees beside the older woman. Gingerly, she peered at the wound and could not repress a gasp. It was bleeding badly and looked infected, far beyond her Healing even if she could grasp the One Power through her thumping headache. Thankfully the arrow was not barbed.  
  
"Nynaeve, I have to take it out."  
  
A woman's cry of pain echoed through the forest where many of the Aes Sedai had gone to hide. Immediately Trollocs ran towards the sound, crashing through the undergrowth with inhuman shouts.  
  
Light burn me, why can't I Heal????? Egwene silently cursed as she looked down at the pained face of her friend. Blood played on her lips as Nynaeve asked to see the arrow.  
  
"Its been poisoned," Nynaeve announced.  
  
Egwene opened her mouth to tell her she must be wrong but she was cut off by Trolloc cries.  
  
"We must leave," Egwene said hurriedly as she bent to help Nynaeve up.  
  
"No," the older woman protested. Egwene ignored her. "No" Nynaeve used all her strength to push Egwene away.  
  
"Caemlyn is 3 days away. I will be dead in tomorrow. The horse is tired there is no way it can carry two. You cannot reach the power and I cannot concentrate on the Travelling flows," listed Nynaeve, "You must leave me."  
  
Egwene's emotional barrier fell away, knowing in her heart Nynaeve's word were true. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Light blind me I can't, I won't. I will find someone to Heal you and…"  
  
"You know that I speak the truth. I came with you to protect you and the Light burn me, I will." Nynaeve whispered urgently. "Help me to that tree and prop me up."  
  
Egwene obeyed, tears running down her face. Nynaeve's eyes glistened. The ex-Wisdom removed the leather thong that hung around her neck. On it was Lan's ring. She gazed down at it, then, finally, handed it to Egwene.  
  
"Explain to him. Tell him…….." Nynaeve closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, " tell him, my last thought will be of him. Tell him I love him."  
  
Nynaeve then kissed Egwene on the forehead, leaving a red print. As Egwene drew back she saw tears running freely down her face as were her own.  
  
"Look after them," Nynaeve muttered. The Trolloc calls grew nearer. "GO!" Nynaeve al'Meara of the Yellow Ajah commanded giving Egwene a slight push as she drew both her belt knife and Saidar.  
  
Egwene mounted the brown mare and took one teary-eyed look back before kicking the horse into a gallop.  
  
Nynaeve watched her friend ride away and her heart swelled with pride that the child she had watched grow had now accomplished so much. A Trolloc crashed through the bushes and charged at her, sword drawn. Nynaeve weaved crude flows of fire and directed it toward her attacker. The Trolloc erupted into a ball of flame and fell to the floor. Two more careened through the trees. Nynaeve ignored the screaming pain in her side and the growing numbness of her limbs as she channelled more flows. She would buy Egwene escape whatever the cost.  
  
"I have nothing left to lose," she whispered.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down Egwene's face as she felt the use of Saidar behind her. Branches clawed at her face as the horse dodged the trunks. She emerged from the forest but galloped still, urging the mare in a crackly, faint voice. Back in the forest Saidar held. It held until Egwene reached a good few miles from the forest. It was abruptly cut off like a thread severed.  
  
Egwene stopped and gazed back at the forest behind her.  
  
"I promise Nynaeve, by the light I swear it." 


	3. Sanctuary

Chapter 3 Sanctuary  
  
The water stung the scratches on Egwene's face as she drank from a small stream. Her splitting headache had relinquished and Saidar had returned but even its sweet taste did not wash away the grief. Two days had passed and Egwene's eyes could produce tears no longer.  
  
She mounted the brown and trudged northeast. Soon Caemlyn would be in sight, soon she would be safe.  
  
By midday Egwene had announced herself at the city gates and was riding as fast as she could to the royal palace, ignoring the shouts and curses of the people she almost trampled.  
  
The palace guards opened the gates as soon as she reached them. Obviously she was expected. Panic seized her heart. How was she to tell Lan? Even telling Elayne was going to be hard enough but she couldn't imagine what it would be like to tell Nynaeve's husband.  
  
She dismounted in the courtyard and her steed was taken to the stable.  
  
"Look after her," Egwene informed the stable hand as she pressed a coin into his palm. She then made her way up the step and entered the grand palace that was Elayne's home.  
  
A tall servant with skin so pale it was almost see through led her to her rooms which were large and lavishly decorated.  
  
"I wish to see the Queen, as soon as possible," Egwene said firmly.  
  
"Queen Elayne is in a conference but she told me to tell you she will come as soon as she can," replied the servant in a strong Andor accent.  
  
"I will see no one unless it is the Queen," Egwene ordered. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mother. Is there anything you need," inquired the servant.  
  
"No, thank you. You may leave," Egwene dismissed the servant and crossed the room to a mirror. She regretted the decision of not ordering hot water when she saw her reflection. Her hair was in disarray and her face was red and puffy with dust all over it. She sighed and sat on a chair to await Elayne's arrival.  
  
Elayne resisted the urge to tap her foot in frustration. Lord Drugan was talking about how the men on his land were leaving to join the Dragonsworn in his boring, drawling voice. Elayne had other matters to disscus with the just arrived Amyrlin.  
  
Aes Sedai were arriving in ones and twos after the attack on the camp but none of them knew what had happened to Nynaeve and Egwene. Now Egwene had arrived Elayne didn't know whether to shout herself hoarse or break Egwene's ribs in a hug.  
  
She was musing on this thought when Lord Drugan finished talking. Quickly she rose from the Lion throne before the other nobles could think up something else to say.  
  
"My Lords and Ladies, I must retire. We shall continue this discussion after I thought on Lord Drugan's argument some more," she said graciously. The nobles knew they had been dismissed and they left all the time bowing and wishing her good health to which she inclined her head. Aviendha rose from the seat next to her and smoothed the green dress she wore.  
  
"Did you actually listen to a word that wetlander said," she asked flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Sort of," Elayne admitted to the Aiel, "come, lets go talk to Egwene."  
  
Birgitte joined them half way down the corridor.  
  
"She didn't look happy when she arrived," the golden haired woman announced her face creased with worry. "She arrived alone."  
  
"No Nynaeve?" Elayne said startled strange.  
  
Birgitte shook her head. "I talked to Sheriam, 3 sisters are still missing, including Nynaeve."   
  
"She will be fine," Aviendha piped up, "she wasn't even there."  
  
"Your right." Elayne sighed. "Here we are. Lets hope she's in a good mood." Elayne pushed the door open to find Egwene sitting in a chair, eyes bloodshot and unfocused, her clothes torn and bloody with scratches marking her face. Elayne rushed to her side as Birgitte hurriedly shut the door.  
  
"Egwene………… Egwene what's wrong. This isn't your blood is it?" Elayne shook her friend gently. Egwene's eyes focused and she saw Elayne. She burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Elayne, she's gone and it's my fault," Egwene sobbed.  
  
"What is? Who's gone? Egwene, please calm down. We can sort this," Elayne begged.  
  
"No you can't. You can't Heal the dead."  
  
Elayne stopped stroking Egwene's hair and took her by the shoulders  
  
"Look at me. Look at me. Who's dead?" Panic set in. Egwene looked straight into Elayne's eyes.  
  
"Nynaeve," she whispered before she burst into another torrent of tears.  
  
Elayne knelt in shock before sitting on the floor tears running down her face until she too began to sob. 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: don't own anything of this except for plot.  
  
(A/N I'm soo sorry this is late my computer crashed taking with it three chapters)  
  
Chapter 4 Dreams  
  
Elayne sat in her chair watching her friend sleep on the bed beside her. Birgitte gazed out the window, focused on nothing. Aviendha had gone to tell Sheriam and the other Aes Sedai about Egwene's state of mind.  
  
Elayne's thoughts turned to Lan who was due to arrive. How would her react to the news of his wife's death? He had vowed long ago that he would not outlive her long. Would he keep his oath?  
  
The door opened to admit Aviendha, who addressed Elayne.  
  
"The Aes Sedai wish to see the Amyrlin. Shall I let them in?"  
  
"No," Elayne said as she rose, "I'll deal with this."  
  
J\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\J  
  
Egwene was oblivious to the five women bickering outside her door as she slept. She had entered Tel'aran'rhiod unaware of what she was doing and now she stood in the place where she had been born. She sighed as she looked round the place she knew so well. Esmond's Field. Her father's inn and the village green were exactly as they should have been. Her eyes caught sight of Nynaeve's house, left to her by the Wisdom before. Egwene made her way over to the small cottage and pushed open the old wooden door. The place was smaller inside than out but it was homey and smelt of herbs.  
  
Many memories came with the scent, memories Egwene had long forgotten. Nynaeve caring for her when she was ill, herself stealing cakes and being scolded by none other than Nynaeve. She even remembered the time she had gotten lost in the forest and a relieved fourteen-year old Nynaeve had found her. She remembered that she had shouted that she didn't need Nynaeve.  
  
"Where are you when I need you now?" Egwene whispered.  
  
The room around her swirled, the walls changed to cold stone and the window disappeared and was replaced by a strong wooden door. The new was tiny with nothing in it except for a pile of rags in the corner.  
  
Terror swelled in Egwene's chest. She pounded at the door shouting to be released over and over again.  
  
"Egwene?" said a voice behind her. Egwene stopped mid-strike. Nothing was in the room except for the rags. Slowly she turned to face whatever was in the room with her…. and was roughly shaken awake.  
  
J/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/J  
  
Egwene woke with a startled cry and sprang out of the flame haired Keeper's hands to the other side of the room. At any other time Egwene would have laughed at the look of shock on Sheriam's face.  
  
"Chil- I mean, Mother whatever's wrong?" the Keeper asked. Before Egwene could reply Elayne strode forward.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong," she fumed, "you haven't slept for three days and then, when you have the chance, someone comes along and shakes you." She turned to Egwene and said in a softer tone, "you don't have to see them now."  
  
"No," Egwene said hastily, " I will see them. Pass me that dress."  
  
With her dress on, Egwene marched into the room containing six Sitters, one for each Ajah except the Red.   
  
Egwene sat down on a high backed chair; Sheriam positioned herself behind the chair while Elayne glided over to a seat by the window followed by Aviendha, who stood. The other Sitters followed her example and sat also.  
  
"Do we have a damage report?" she asked.  
  
"Three sisters are dead, two Greens and a Yellow." Lelaine said clearly. "Seven Warders are reported dead and two are injured somewhere outside the city."  
  
"How long will it take to get everything we need?"  
  
" A month at best, even if some supplies were saved," Romanda said, not to be outdone by Lelaine.  
  
"Get what you need. 4 sisters, all must be able to Heal with a Warder each, will go to see what can be saved and bring back the dead," Egwene's stomach tightened. "Elayne, can you supply ten soldiers?"  
  
Elayne nodded her head graciously, "Of course Mother." She gestured to a servant who all but ran from the room.  
  
"Sitters, send agents out to find what the White Tower is up to. Hurry." Murmurs of "Yes Mother" and "Of course Mother" fell from the Sitter's lips as they filed out.   
  
Egwene relaxed in her chair when only Birgitte, Elayne and Aviendha remained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Birgitte, who still looked from the window, tense and Elayne give a startled jump towards the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Egwene said as she reached the window. The four women looked down into the courtyard at a new arrival, who dismounted from his black warhorse.  
  
He was tall and moved graciously as the wind whipped at his long black hair touched by grey at the temples. His eyes searched the yard for danger and when he spotted the horse Egwene had ridden here, he smiled. Nynaeve's horse. He looked up at the window and Egwene met his blue-eyed stare.  
  
"Lan," she whispered. 


	5. Aan’allein

Chapter 5 Aan'allein  
  
Panic clung at her heart as Lan began up the steps of the palace. He was here. Already. She heard Elayne tell Birgitte to go get Lan without him talking to anyone and then instructed Aviendha to dismiss the servant. She hardly noticed when Elayne helped her to her chair.  
  
"How- how can he be here already? I can't face him. It will destroy him," she babbled looking into Elayne's face.  
  
Elayne sat down opposite her. "I know but we can't keep it from him even if we wanted to. We must be strong for him."  
  
The door swung open and Egwene jumped from her seat but it was only Aviendha, who seated herself next to Elayne.  
  
"You should not worry about telling him. He should be proud of how Nynaeve died. You have much toh to her." The Aiel said as she arranged her skirts. Egwene put her head in her hands, feeling a headache coming on. She looked up when the doors were gently pushed open by Birgitte. Lan followed the blonde Warder into the room, his hand rested on his sword hilt and his blue eyes darted the room before settling on Egwene.  
  
"Egwene," he said with some warmth in his voice. "Are you here to see Elayne?"  
  
" Sit down Lan," Egwene said, ignoring his question. Lan looked questionably round the room before sitting beside Elayne.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Lan… would you like some tea?" Egwene asked, searching for the right words to explain and failing to find them.  
  
"Egwene?" Lan said.  
  
"Sugar?" asked Egwene, trying to avoid the subject until she could think through her headache.  
  
Lan eyes flicked round the women's faces. Birgitte was trying her best to look impassive but her hands kept smoothing her dress and her eyes, which darted to him, were full of sympathy. Aviendha was casually stroking her belt knife and Elayne shifted as if she were to run from the room.  
  
"Where is Nynaeve?" he demanded, shifting his eyes to Egwene, whose false smile fell. This time it was he whose heart was gripped in fear, a fear he had never experienced before, even when it was he against 200 Trollocs.  
  
Egwene glanced at Elayne who smiled sadly. Egwene drew in a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Lan," she mumbled. "Nynaeve is dead."  
  
Lan half listened to Egwene's explanation, his mind was fixed on three words 'Nynaeve is dead'. Words he had heard many times in his nightmares and had never thought would come true.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
He looked up and saw what Egwene extended towards him. His golden signet ring, which he had given to Nynaeve with his heart, his life, his soul. Realisation dawned on him. He would never see her eyes alight with life, drawing him deeper into her love. He would never feel her soft touch on his calloused hand. He would never hear her voice, woven with laughter when they talked, that transported him to a perfect world with her. He would never smell her sweet scent of herbs, which reached deep inside him, pushing aside the wall he had created. A single tear fell onto the ring in his hands.   
  
He stood and crossed to the window aware that four pairs of eyes watched his every move. He slipped the ring onto his finger where it would stay, even in the grave.  
  
A glint of armour in the courtyard caught his eye. Ten soldiers on horseback waited there with several Warders mounted beside them with two Aes Sedai talking.  
  
"Where are they going?" he asked. He could see the looks passed behind his back between the Amyrlin and the Queen. In the end it was Aviendha who spoke.  
  
"They go to salvage what they can from the Aes Sedai camp."  
  
"I will accompany them," said Lan in a voice with no room for argument. I have to see her, he thought, one last time. 


	6. Tears of the Forest

Chapter 6 Tears of the Forest  
  
Aviendha jiggled around on the back of a white mare as she rode after Lan on his black stallion. Lan pushed his horse to the limit as he hurried to the Aes Sedai camp and Aviendha had been instructed to keep him within her sights at all times by her first sister.  
  
The party of ten soldiers, four Aes Sedai and four Warders followed some way behind as Lan and Aviendha entered the woods which contained the camp. Lan still rode at break neck speed undaunted by the trees and branches that hindered their route. Aviendha followed as best she could, clinging desperately to the horse's neck.  
  
It was such a surprise when Lan stopped that Aviendha nearly fell off the horse. She quickly straightened, trying to recover what was left of her dignity. She noticed that Lan did not look at her but instead stared out at the clearing they had come to. Aviendha followed his gaze and unsuccessfully suppressed a gasp.  
  
The clearing held what was left of the Aes Sedai camp. Tents had been reduced to skeletons, with what material left flapping in the breeze. The ground was up-turned and showed signs of scuffles. Blood was evident on the ground. In the centre of the camp was something that Aviendha had never even imagined in all her years as a Maiden of the Spear. Where the main fire had stood was a pile of blackened bodies, human and Trolloc alike, so mutilated that it was hard to tell the two apart.  
  
Lan dismounted and walked towards the pile. Bits of armour lay on the floor and there were some glints from the pile. Aviendha followed his example and together they gazed down at the dead. A woman's hand stretched out from the pile almost pleading for help. Aviendha's eyes stung with tears. Her companion's face showed no emotion but his lips curved slightly with disgust. Slowly Lan bent and began pushing bodies apart, separating them so they could be seen. Aviendha assisted him in his morbid task, tears falling onto the bodies of soldiers, Warders and Aes Sedai.   
  
J/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\J  
  
The Aiel and the Warder looked up as they saw the soldiers, Warders and Aes Sedai entered the ruins of the camp as the sunset. Many soldiers saw the bodies and emptied their stomachs on the forest floor. The Warders glanced and then looked away as the Aes Sedai ran their eyes over the line of 20 human bodies and the pile of Trollocs. Aviendha rose from the log she sat on as the 4 Warders searched the camp and the soldiers began to bury the corpses. Lan covered the Trollocs in alcohol and brought a flaming torch to them. Aviendha stood next to him as they watched the flames lick and dance on the Shadowsporn.   
  
"She might not have been there. She could still be in the woods." Aviendha said. Nynaeve didn't deserve a funeral with Shadowsporn. She deserved to have a burial of a Maiden.  
  
Lan looked up from the flames and opened his hand. It held a belt knife she had seen many times. Nynaeve's.  
  
"I found this clutched in a woman's hand. Her face-" he stopped and took a deep breath, "I couldn't see it. Her father gave her this. One of the only presents he gave her." He sighed and drew the blade, considering it. Aviendha's heart jumped. Sheathing it he handed it to the Aiel.  
  
"Look after this for me. I cannot trust myself."  
  
Aviendha took the knife as Lan disappeared into the shadows. She squatted by the fire, turning the knife in her hands as she heard tears from the forest. 


	7. Invitations

Chapter 7 Invitations  
  
Egwene gazed out into the courtyard where a tall man practised the sword in the heat. It had been a month since Nynaeve's death and still Lan felt it like a fresh wound. He had pushed himself into practising and when he wasn't whirling a sword around his head with great skill, he sat perfectly still, staring into nothing, his eyes cold and dead.  
  
A month they had sat in Caemlyn and still they didn't have the supplies they needed even though Romanda had promised it by the end of the week.  
  
Elayne and Aviendha stood either side of her, both watching Lan.  
  
"He prepares himself for a battle he hopes he shall lose but will take as many enemies to the grave with him," whispered Aviendha. Strangely Elayne nodded in agreement. The Queen had been spending too much with the Aiel.  
  
"I can't let him die," Egwene muttered, "I promised Nynaeve I would take care of him, of everyone."  
  
"You know you can't do that. We are many leagues apart and each of us faces our own threats and dangers," Elayne said, sun glinting off the jewels in her head.  
  
"I must try," Egwene said, more to herself than to the two women standing with her.  
  
Elayne produced a letter from thin air and handed to Egwene, "This arrived. I received one as well. It seems that one of the Houses I have yet to win over wish for us to attend a ball of theirs."   
  
Egwene opened the letter marked 'The Amyrlin Seat'.  
  
Dearest Mother  
  
Watcher of the Seals  
  
Flame of Tar Valon  
  
The Amyrlin Seat  
  
I humbly ask for your attendance at the House Paeron masquerade ball inspired by Ebou Dar.  
  
My House and I would be honoured and privileged to have you at this ball tomorrow night at Paeron Hall in Caemlyn. I look forward to meeting you.  
  
Your Humble Servant  
  
Electria Paeron  
  
High Seat of House Paeron.  
  
"There will be many nobles there. Some may be able to assist us," Elayne continued, "I find the idea of a masked ball fascinating."  
  
Egwene stopped listening to Elayne mindless chatter. She knew Elayne was just trying to cheer her up.  
  
Lan had ceased his practise and was heading back inside. Egwene hurried after him shouting apologies back to Elayne and Aviendha. Once Lan knew she was following him, he sped up and only stopped when she caught up.  
  
"Really Egwene, you don't need to watch me like a hawk," he said.  
  
"Well maybe I need to," Egwene snapped, "don't run from me, Lan. I miss her too."  
  
Lan's eyes flared. "Miss her!?! Do you see her every night in your dreams!?! Do you reach for her and find her gone!?! You'll never understand what I've lost. You think I didn't notice the looks passed between yourself and Elayne! She tried her best for you and all you did was ridicule her. Pushing her away, never letting her in!!" He roared face livid red. Slowly the colour faded. "I'm sorry, leave me alone." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
Egwene stood, stunned by the usually cool Warder's outburst. All that rage had been pent up over Nynaeve's death. Was she really like that?  
  
"Lan," she called as she caught up. "She and I were never the best of friends all the time but I loved her as a friend. A good friend, who I owe my life to. Did I really behave like that?"  
  
Lan didn't answer so she continued.  
  
"Lan I have to keep you alive whether you like it or not. For Nynaeve. Now find something decent to wear and I'll get you a mask. You are accompanying me to a party." She left then, leaving a stunned Lan in her wake. 


	8. What Masks Hide

Chapter 8 What Masks Hide  
  
Egwene gazed round the impressive Great Hall of the Paeron house. The sweeping staircase led down to the main floor and an arch filled with glass let you see the gardens.  
  
Safe behind her feathered mask, Egwene stared wondrously at the many different people wearing multicoloured and elaborate costumes. She could not identify anyone but they all seemed to know Elayne, who was wearing a lion's mask with her golden hair acting as a mane of cascading curls.  
  
Lan stood beside her wearing an appropriate wolf mask that covered the whole of his face. He was wearing silver and gold and with his height, his grace and his proper manner he appeared handsome. Every bit a King.  
  
Together the three of them made their way down the steps.  
  
JJ  
  
High above Egwene two women watched the party of three enter.  
  
One woman was short with loose, dark curls that dangled to her waist. She wore a green dress worked with black embroidery and dark lace. A black cat mask covered half her face and the skin that showed was smooth, young and beautiful. She had pulled a piece of hair over her shoulder and absently tugged at it as she addressed her companion.  
  
"You should have put me in charge of this. Emailia is just going to mess it up."  
  
The woman she spoke to looked plain despite her vibrant, red dress. Her mousy brown hair reached her shoulders while watery eyes peered out her brightly feathered mask.  
  
"Oh peace Yana, we've had our orders and, besides, you've only just returned to us," she muttered. "You're not even meant to be here but seeing as you are, go down and enjoy yourself. But don't interfere."  
  
"I tell you Velina, something is going to happen and it has something to do with that man in the wolf mask." With that, Yana turned and left.  
  
Velina looked down at the man. He was strong, sturdy; a man used to the sword. No matter what his skill was it would not alter the Black Ajah's plans.  
  
Now Yana was a different matter. The Great Mistress herself had presented her a little more than a week ago, but Yana was different from the other sisters. She refused to kill, showed mercy to the most unworthy and pulled at her hair if anyone annoyed or questioned her. She was clever though and had extraordinary strength in the One Power. Yes, Yana would need to be watched carefully.  
  
JJ  
  
Egwene felt herself being watched as she spoke to different people around the hall. More than once a woman in a black cat mask appeared, who seemed strangely familiar but whenever Egwene started towards her, she seemed to melt into the crowd. Egwene soon forgot her when the dancing started and a tall, light haired man asked her onto the floor.  
  
JJ  
  
Yana watched the young girl in the feathered mask swirl around the floor with a light haired Andorman. The girl did seem familiar, like they had met before. Yana shook her head and concentrated on her dance partner. He was tall with dark hair, the way she liked, but he lacked the self-assurance, grace and muscles of a swordsman. He was also a hopeless dancer and the conversation he started was so dull that when the dance ended, Yana nearly ran away from him.  
  
As she walked round the edge of the dance floor, she kept the girl within her sights. The child also excused herself from her partner and moved to stand by a giant of a man wearing a wolf mask. They talked quietly and the man pointed out a blonde haired woman, who was dancing.  
  
Yana felt her eyes drawn to the man and the feeling she had on the balcony of danger and familiarity returned. She realised with a jolt that this was the man who appeared every night in her dreams, who she could never quite reach. Even though his face was completely covered, Yana knew he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She ignored the fact that the girl was asked to dance again and kept her eyes on him. She felt her feet move her towards him as if in a dream. 


	9. Fire to Ice

Chapter 9 Fire to Ice  
  
Lan had no time to protest when a woman in a black cat mask pulled him onto the floor. Once there he could do nothing but begin the steps to the music.  
  
The woman he danced with was gracious and light in his arms; the way Nynaeve had felt when they had danced. The colour of her hair was the same shade as his beloved's and felt soft when it brushed the hand around her waist. If he stared over her head, which barely reached his chest, he could pretend she was his mashiar. But she was not. No one could be. The woman would have thinner lips or a higher voice. She would not have Nynaeve's fiery eyes. No, he could pretend.  
  
Yana gazed up at her partner. He was even more handsome close up. She could feel his muscles through his coat and shirt and his grace was that of a swordsman. His inky black hair played on his shoulders and she longed to run her hands through it and feel it's silkiness. Even the grey streaks at his temples added to his charm. All she could see of his face were his cold blue eyes, which gazed over her head. Had they met before, outside her dreams? She had been traumatised when the Black Ajah had rescued but how could she have forgotten the man that made her heart beat faster. How could love be erased? Oh how she longed to hear his voice.  
  
"Tell me, sir, what is your name?"  
  
Lan was jerked out of his daydream with a voice that came from his memory. The voice he longed to hear again. It was exact, perfect yet it came from the woman in front of him. Startled he looked down into her eyes, visible behind her mask. Brown eyes he knew so well met his blue, burning into them, smouldering with intelligence and life.  
  
Fire to ice.  
  
"Nynaeve?"  
  
Yana stopped moving when he said the name. It was familiar yet so strange but it felt… right. She gazed into his blue eyes that seemed to freeze her to the spot. She wrenched her eyes away, staggered backward, ignoring the other dancers.  
  
Lan stepped forwards as she backed away. Nynaeve was alive and here but, judging by her wide-eyed stare, she didn't know who he was. Before he could say anything she turned and ran through the crowd. He followed in pursuit yet somehow he lost her in the people as if she had disappeared into the ground. No he WOULD find her; he could not lose her again. 


	10. By Moonlight

(A/N so sorry this took so long. Right, do ya want a final definite end or do ya want a cliffhanger followed by a sequel)  
  
Chapter 10 By Moonlight  
  
Lan realised that his search through the crowd downstairs was futile so he ran up the stairs and ran his eyes over the crowd below. He spotted Nynaeve talking to two women in the corner. One had raven black hair piled on top of her head and the other had mousy brown hair that hung to her shoulders. By all the arm waving and head shaking the three seemed to be arguing.  
  
This took Lan one glance before he darted down the stairs towards Nynaeve.  
  
:):)  
  
"Your being silly Yana," Velina said. "You're imagining this. He has simply mistaken you for someone else." Yana really had to exhibit self-control by not strangling her on the spot.  
  
"No. You don't understand, I feel like I know him." Yana pleaded but she knew it was hopeless. Both Black sisters had lost interest and were anxiously watching the dance floor.  
  
Yana sighed and turned her attention to the dancers. The child she was watching earlier was dancing with a tall dark haired man and another woman with blonde curls and a lion mask danced with a man in a blue coat. She recognised both men as being on the pay roll of the Black Ajah. As the song ended the two men escorted thee two young women out into the gardens.  
  
"Ah, it seems as though it's our turn," Velina said. She and her companion moved towards the doors. "Keep an eye out will you Yana, there's a good girl."  
  
As she left Yana felt her anger swell. The cheek of the woman. She felt a sharp pain in her head as she pulled violently on one of her curls. Other men left for the garden through different doors. She was so agitated she didn't notice the man in the wolf mask step up beside her, making her jump out of her skin when he said "Old habits die hard, hum?"  
  
:):)  
  
Egwene stepped outside with her handsome partner, enjoying the walk among the rose garden. Obviously he didn't know whom she was or else he would have run screaming back to the house. Up ahead Elayne walked with her partner who was equally handsome. When they had been asked to walk with the two good looking friends Egwene and Elayne were so flattered they couldn't refuse. It was a beautiful night with the moonlight reflected in the lake and shimmering off the wet roses. However Egwene felt uneasy, as if she was being watched. She could have sworn she had seen something in the shadows.  
  
The couple stopped and looked back to the house, which was quite some way behind them.  
  
"Elayne, I think we should return to the house now," she called. Elayne nodded and started towards Egwene only to be stopped by her partner who wore a blue coat.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere," he said, keeping his voice low and threatening.  
  
Elayne and Egwene drew on Saidar as more men dived from the bushes followed by two women. Both held Saidar.  
  
"Black Ajah," Egwene muttered.  
  
:):)  
  
Yana tried to walk away but the man held onto her arm in a death grip.  
  
"Nynaeve, don't walk away from me. Don't you know me?" he pleaded.  
  
"I am not this Nynaeve and nor do I know who you are," she said avoiding his icy gaze. The man seemed not to have heard her last speech.  
  
"Oh Nynaeve," he said drawing her closer, his hand caressed her face, "what has happened?" She felt herself rest her cheek on his palm and close her eyes. Just feeling how good it was to be near him. And then she felt it. 


	11. Old Skills, New Skills

Chapter 11 Old Skills, New Skills  
  
A Saidar duel was taking place outside. Yana's eyes snapped open and she turned to face the garden.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lan asked.  
  
Yana didn't say anything, she just ran into the garden. Lan cursed as he followed her.  
  
JJ  
  
Egwene desperately tried to fend off scores of men and two Black sisters but she could feel her strength weltering. A man lunged at her but she knocked him aside with Air sending him into another attacker. The Black sisters would not give up their relentless attack even though more than half their men were unconscious. Egwene saw Elayne out of the corner of her eye set two men on fire. Again the Black sisters tried to shield them both and this time almost succeeded. She knew she was clinging on by her fingernails.  
  
Suddenly Saidar was wrenched from her grasp as another woman joined the fray. She held both the Queen's and the Amyrlin shields. Egwene fell to her knees as men began to tie her up. Egwene struggled and punched but she knew she was defeated.  
  
"Enough!" a voice boomed. Everyone froze.  
  
The woman who spoke was short with long dark curls. She wore a black cat mask. Even holding two shields didn't seem to bother her.  
  
The men around Egwene moved aside and Egwene saw the whole scene.  
  
Elayne was face down on the floor with both hands tied at the small of her back. Lan stood, held in place by currents of Air, next to the two Black sisters who were sitting on the grass looking utterly bewildered as they stared up at the newcomer.  
  
"Yana, we-" one tried to say but the woman cut her off.  
  
"Don't 'Yana' me, Velina. What do you call this? I call it a mess." She said giving them a disgusted look. Something about this Yana's voice was familiar to Egwene but the Amyrlin couldn't place it.  
  
"Get up," Yana continued. "Emailia you can hold the blonde ones shield seeing as though she's out for the count and Velina you can open the gateway. Now, is that too difficult for you to handle?" The two women shook their heads vigorously before jumping to their feet. "Good."  
  
One of the men hitched Elayne onto his shoulder. When Egwene wouldn't comply, one man stepped forward and raised his hand. He stopped mid-strike when Yana's hand shot out and held his elbow in a tight grip.  
  
"No one harms them," Yana said keeping her voice threatening. "Do you have a problem with that?" The man shook his head dumbly before Yana turned to Egwene. "Don't give me a reason to punish you. Now stand up."  
  
Egwene was amazed when strands of Air brought her gently to her feet. She had never seen this type of strength since Nynaeve and the Wisdom didn't have the skill to apply this.  
  
Egwene noticed the Black sister open a gateway to woodland area and felt herself being pushed towards it. She quickly glanced at Elayne and saw that she breathed. Egwene then turned her attention to Lan. He eyes were fixed on Yana, watching her every move. Yana was casually walking past him when his hand shot out. Egwene expected his fingers to close around the woman's throat but instead they gripped her arm.  
  
"Don't do this," Egwene heard him say. "Nynaeve."  
  
Egwene was so shocked that when she was pushed through the gateway she fell flat on her face. 


	12. A Merlin for a Lady

Chapter 12: A Merlin for a Lady.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Yana said calmly.  
  
"Because it is who you are," Lan whispered. Carefully he withdrew his hand and they stepped through the gateway.  
  
The young girl with the feathered mask was being hauled up from the floor and was staring incredulously at Yana, who frowned behind her mask. Instead Yana changed her attention away from the girl to the surrounding countryside. The party of 30 stood on a grassy plane as the moon shone down on them. On a cliff overhanging the sea stood a large fort, complete with high walls and a high watchtower, which had a commanding view of the country and of the waves below. Riders were coming from the fort creating a dust cloud as the horses pounded the parched ground. A cry of a bird echoed through the air causing Yana to look and smile. Her prized Merlin hung in the air, awaiting its mistresses bidding to descend. Gaidin was a present form the owner of the fort and the man who brought his horse up beside her. Lord Tarquin.  
  
"My Lady Yana, I recognised you instantly, even with your face half covered. As always you look heavenly," he said bowing in the saddle. As he straightened he flashed a winning, pearly white smile. When standing Lord Tarquin was tall and handsome, with light brown hair curling to his shoulders and bewitching green eyes that danced in his face. Handsome. Yes. Her type. No, even if he didn't understand that.  
  
Yana removed the mask form her face and smiled beautifully up at the man.  
  
"Lord Tarquin, as always, you seem to sense my presence," she said before turning her eyes skyward. "Gaidin is beautiful. Again I thank you for him, even if it wasn't necessary."  
  
"It was necessary to see such a beautiful smile on such a beautiful face," Lord Tarquin said as he handed a blushing Yana a falconer's glove. Behind her, Yana heard the man in the wolf mask growl and she felt the girl gingerly prod at the shield. Ignoring them both she raised her hand and the small bird streaked down to settle on it. Gently she stroked his feathered chest as she strengthened the shield. With Gaidin still on her arm she turned to Lord Tarquin.  
  
"These three," she said gesturing to the two girls and the man, who glared at Lord Tarquin. "Are our prisoners. I trust, My Lord, you can find suitable accommodation for them."  
  
Lord Tarquin nodded before casting a cold eye over the unconscious Elayne, the still masked Egwene and the glaring Lan. His eyes travelled back to Yana and he smiled. He snapped his fingers. Three men stepped forward leading three horses. Yana chose three men to ride with Lan, Egwene and Elayne. Lord Tarquin extended his hand to Yana, who nodded her consent before releasing the bird and allowing the nobleman to pull her into the saddle in front of him.  
  
"Emailia, pass the shield to me. I can handle them both seeing as ones unconscious," she said, "Velina, you can walk from here to the fort can't you? Good."  
  
And with that Yana, Lord Tarquin, his party and the new prisoners rode off.  
  
"As bad as a Domani," Velina seethed as she and her men trudged up the path to the fort.  
  
JJ  
  
Lan was ready to sink a sword into Lord Tarquin's heart. How dare the man flirt with his wife. How could Nynaeve let him?  
  
They rode in front of him, talking quietly and, occasionally, the Lord glanced back over his shoulder. The man even toyed with his sword hilt. He could feel Egwene staring at him but he ignored her. He was too busy thinking of a way to kill Lord Tarquin when they dismounted.  
  
He was still thinking on this when they reached the gate, which swung open, admitting them into a small courtyard edged with barracks, a prison building and straight ahead stood the main keep. Lan watched Nynaeve slide down quickly and walk over to him, using the same purposeful stride he had seen many a time. She planted herself directly in front of him, hands on her hips.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face immediately," she hissed. "Lord Tarquin is more than ready to run you through. Luckily I've talked him out of it."  
  
"He should not be flirting with my wife," Lan said and he almost smiled at the result. Nynaeve stood there looking gob smacked but she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"How can I be your wife when I don't even know your name?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh you know it," he said as the guards came up to take him away, "just remember."  
  
Yana watched him walk away flanked by guards. Suddenly a word popped into her head.  
  
"Lan."  
  
(A/N Nynaeve is NOT being slutty she is just using her womanly ways. He he he!) 


	13. Truths

Chapter 13 Truths  
  
Egwene felt as it she had been in this prison before. The walls of the corridor she walked down were cold grey and almost all the cells were occupied with wretched looking men.  
  
Egwene averted her gaze to look worriedly at Elayne, who still did not stir. Something familiar caught her eye. One cell had a strong wooden door instead of the usual metal bars. It suddenly struck her that this was the cell from her dream. She decided to take a chance.  
  
"Who's in there?" she asked the jailer.  
  
"No one really knows," he said, "one of the Ladies, I don't remember her name, used to visit there every day. There'd be screamin and shoutin," he continued. "Then it just… stopped and then the Lady Yana turned up. Lovely she is," Egwene noticed his eyes glaze over. He snapped out of his trance and he gruffly told her to keep moving.  
  
They halted outside a cell and Elayne was dumped on the floor with Egwene shoved in after as the door was locked.  
  
Egwene scurried over to Elayne and gently shook her but the Queen of Andor remained still. A nasty looking bump had appeared on her head and her face was stained with blood.  
  
Egwene glanced up as the door open to admit Nynaeve, her hair in a thick braid, carrying some water and a cloth. She came and squatted beside Egwene, looking down at Elayne. She reached out her hands and placed them on Elayne's head, deftly weaving the Healing flows. Elayne shivered but soon settled into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Nynaeve dipped the cloth into the water and proceeded to clean Elayne's face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Egwene asked.  
  
"Doing what?" Nynaeve questioned innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Nynaeve," Egwene said. "Why are you with the Black Ajah? Why did you capture us?" She took a deep breath. "How did you survive?"  
  
Nynaeve chuckled dryly.  
  
"Why does everyone think that is my name? My name is Yana. I have been with the Black Ajah for as long as I remember. I don't know who you are. I wasn't even meant to capture you but, seeing as Velina made a right mess of it, I had to. Lastly, I recovered with the help of Healing and I don't know how you know I was ill. Now, seeing as you know everything about me tell me who you are, who she is and where, in the Light, have I seen you before." Nynaeve nearly shouted as she stood up.  
  
"What have they done to you?" Egwene uttered, searching her old friend's eyes. "You are Nynaeve al'Meara of the Yellow Ajah, former Wisdom of Emond's Field, where you watched me, Egwene al'Vere, grow up," Egwene gripped the other woman's shoulders. "Don't you remember? Rand, Mat, Perrin, me, we grew up together. Lan, your husband. Elayne," she gestured to the woman on the floor, "Queen of Andor. You were there at the coronation. At my raising to Amyrlin."  
  
Images flashed in Yana's head. A new baby with the name Egwene, country dancing, a coronation. Yana angrily shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images and tried to break from the now crying Egwene.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Egwene sobbed, "I promised you I would take care of them. Rand, Mat, Perrin, Lan, Elayne, I tried but I can't." Egwene saw her old friend breakaway looking shocked as she pulled out of her friend's grasp.   
  
Nynaeve quickly changed the subject, away from the images dancing in her head.  
  
"I'll give you a choice," Nynaeve said holding up two vials. "I can give you the true forkroot which will render your body useless or I can give you this one. My own blend, it will leave you weak, unable to touch the True Source but you'll be able to walk a bit and even talk." Egwene numbly choose the second option and seeing no other choice she drank it quickly. Nynaeve bent and forced some past Elayne's lips. Egwene felt her knees go weak and sat down heavily on the floor.  
  
"I'm glad you choose that option. I wouldn't want to talk to someone who couldn't talk back." Nynaeve said as she left the cell.  
  
JJ   
  
Yana strode around the corner and to the cell where Lan sat. Vlad the jailer followed in her wake and allowed her to enter the cell door. Lan rose as she entered.  
  
"What is this nonsense about me being your wife?" She demanded.  
  
"You are my wife. Please Nynaeve, remember me," he pleaded.  
  
"How do I know your name? I've never met you before," she continued, ignoring his answer as she paced up and down the small cell. Lan laughed at the site.  
  
"What? What is so funny? Don't you laugh at me." Yana protested.  
  
Lan stopped in his mirth, "You never did like being laughed at."  
  
Yana sat abruptly down on the floor head in her hands.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Ever since you've arrived nothings been clear." She whispered. "I'm getting these images, which I'm sure are memories, but I have never had them before," she looked up. "You're in many of them. You insist that I am your wife and Egwene tells me I watched her grow. My head tells me we are strangers but my heart tells me I know you."  
  
"Listen to your heart," Lan said. "I have loved you ever since we met but I tried to push you away. I gave you this," he continued slipping off his gold signet ring, worn with age and large enough for Yana to fit both thumbs through. It had been carefully decorated with a crane flying over a lance and a crown. The ring of the Malkieri Kings. "To tell you, you would always hold my heart. I give it to you again to tell you, you still hold it." He placed the ring in her hand and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"I can't take this," she said. Lan laughed.  
  
"That's what you said the first time I gave it to you," he said.  
  
Yana opened her mouth to argue but she felt someone enter the fort by gateway someone powerful. She quickly stood and rushed out of the prison to greet the Great Mistress. She still clutched Lan's ring in her hand. 


	14. Power

(AN Roll on the thank yous  
  
discordchick- down girl. Yes we all know he's sexy.  
  
Sqoilo Sedai- you win $10.  
  
Neela- thank you so much for reviewing again and again.  
  
Clanator Verax- constructive criticism is good and it teaches me to not skim read.  
  
Jeriana Sedai- thank you loads.)  
  
Chapter 14 Power  
  
Moghedien watched her Black Ajah agents enter the Great Hall. All ten were strong in the One Power but none matched herself. None except Nynaeve. Or should she say Yana. Moghedien smiled to herself when the woman who had once been her enemy entered the hall, wearing her hair in her usual braid.  
  
It had been amusing keeping the girl in the dungeon, in that tiny cell with the wooden door. It had been even more amusing going down there every day to have the woman scream and shout at her, then ordering her punishment for doing so. The Forsaken had been surprised when the wilder resisted any sort of Compulsion tried.  
  
Nynaeve had left her with no choice but to have her memories erased and replaced. A painful experience but the end result was perfect. Moghedien nearly wriggled with the delight at the fact that the once proud Nynaeve al'Meara was the servant of one of the Forsaken. Just as Moghedien had promised herself.  
  
Yet Moghedien felt a twinge of fear. The method she had used on the girl was not wholly reliable. Nynaeve's memories had not been totally eradicated, just stored out of the way in the back of the woman's mind. The girl could slip through her fingers if she wasn't careful.  
  
"Velina, report." The Forsaken said addressing the woman who was bowing on the floor in front of her. "Did your assignment go well?"  
  
"Yes, Great Mistress. The targets have been acquired and are in the prison block as we speak," said the woman raising her plain but ageless face from the floor.  
  
"Good. Have they been fed the forkroot?" Moghedien demanded. This time it was Yana who spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Great Mistress. I brewed and gave it to the myself."  
  
Panic clutched at Moghedien's heart. The girl had seen and talked to the Amyrlin Seat and the Queen of Andor, two of her oldest friends. She wasn't even meant to know they were in the fort. Moghedien glared down at Velina, who shrank back from the gaze.  
  
"Leave," Moghedien commanded. "You," she pointed to Yana, "stay."  
  
The Black sisters filed out, shooting questioning looks at Yana. Velina looked rather relieved. When they were gone, Moghedien painted a smile on her face to cover up the panic that raged inside.  
  
"Yana, do you really think you should be visiting the prison block in your state of mind?" she said sweetly. "Did Velina ask you to administer the forkroot? Tell me and I'll have her skinned alive." Again, the Forsaken was surprised when Yana began to laugh.  
  
"Velina can't even tie her shoelaces let alone three prisoners," she said boldly. "No, she didn't ask me. You made a mistake when you chose her to lead the team."  
  
"Three?" Moghedien asked, ignoring the rest of her comment.  
  
"Yes, three. Egwene, Elayne and a man called Lan. Are you sure they're alright in the head because they say the funniest things-."  
  
"What? What do they say?" Moghedien demanded. Lan, Nynaeve's husband. If that wasn't enough to jog ones' memory, she didn't know what was.  
  
"They think I'm someone called Nynaeve," Yana said looking taken aback by her mistress' urgency. "Great Mistress are you alright? You look a bit pale?"  
  
Moghedien felt like fainting. She could see Yana turning on her, destroying her if Yana ever regained the memories taken from her. Moghedien's power over the ex Wisdom would fail.  
  
"You are not to go down to the dungeon. Do you understand? You must never talk to the prisoners"  
  
"Yes Great Mistress, but why-," asked a confused Yana.  
  
"Don't question me!" Moghedien exclaimed. "Now get out. GET OUT!"  
  
Yana hurried from the room. Once she had left, Moghedien poured herself a goblet of wine, drained it, and then filled it again. Letting her power fail would mean her end.  
  
JJ  
  
Yana went to the small room that Lord Tarquin had provided for her and sat on the bed. She took the ring out from her belt pouch and turned it over in her hands. She crossed to her clothes chest and pulled out a necklace chain, another gift from the Lord. She threaded the ring onto the golden chain and fixed it onto her neck. It felt so right hanging there. What had Moghedien been so afraid of? Yana felt herself liking the new prisoners. Angrily she shook her head. She shouldn't like the enemy. She glanced at herself in the mirror, as if that would tell her something she didn't know. What did the pisoners have that Moghedien didn't want her to know? Curiousity overcame her and she pulled the door open, marched down the stairs to the prisoners block.  
  
JJ  
  
Lan raised his head as the door to his cell swung open. In stepped Nynaeve looking as radiant as she always did, even with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face.   
  
"I have decided that everything you have been saying is complete and utter nonsense," she said as he stood up.  
  
"And you came all the way down here to say that?" Lan asked.  
  
"Well, no. I have come to ask you who you are? How can someone like you have a hold on one of the Chosen?"  
  
"A Forsaken? Here?" Lan asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point-."  
  
"Which one?" Lan demanded.  
  
"Moghedien. Now, I've answered you questions, answer mine."  
  
"She fears me, Egwene and Elayne because we know who you really are. She knows we can break whatever hold she has over you," Lan said.  
  
"She has no hold over me and I don't see how you could break it if she did. You are nothing to me," Yana said quietly. Somehow that last sentence was a lie she never knew she had told. Lan advanced towards her.  
  
"Nothing am I. Then why does my ring hang around you neck," he said pointing to the chain. Yana avoided the question by calling for the jailer. Before she could leave, Lan reached for her hand.  
  
"Please, my mashiar, remember me. Remember you. You are not lost yet." 


	15. Talk of Escape

(AN Just cos we are cumin to de end of de story doesn't mean you can slack on de reviews. Don't forget to click de button)  
  
Chapter 15 Talk of Escape  
  
Elayne awoke with an aching head and uncoordinated limbs. She groaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. Above her was a ceiling of cold grey stone. Elayne's eyes widened and she scrambled to stand. Or at least she tried. She got as far as her knees before having to flop back down on the floor. Breathing hard she tried to remember the events of last night. The walk in the gardens, the men attacking her, the Black Aes Sedai then… darkness. She gingerly fingered the back of her head, expecting a huge bump. Instead she felt smooth skin. Someone had Healed her. Elayne yelped when something moved next to her and scurried as fast as she could to the other side of the dingy cell. What, in the name of the Light, was in the room with her? A trolloc?  
  
"Elayne?" The bundle inquired. The Queen of Andor let out a sigh of relief. It was only Egwene.   
  
"Thank the Light its you!!" Elayne exclaimed enclosing Egwene in a hug. "What are we doing here? Where is here?"   
  
"Elayne let go, I can't breathe. Ah thank you. Well, I'm not sure where we are but we are in the captivity of the Black Ajah and they seem to have aquired a new member"  
  
Elayne listened in silence as Egwene's tale unfolded and by the end, tears were running unchecked down her cheeks.   
  
"She is truly alive," Elayne muttered. "Yet she does not know us? Where is Lan?"  
  
"I don't know," Egwene admitted. "Somewhere in this prison."  
  
"Don't worry Egwene, Birgitte and Aviendha will come for us and when we escape, we will be taking Nynaeve with us."  
  
JJ   
  
"What!" exclaimed Birgitte as she strode into the room where Aviendha sat, "Did that girl drink last night!?! My head feels like it's been split open and I can hardly tell which direction she's in! No wonder she had to stay at the Paeron house overnight!!"  
  
Aviendha calmly closed the book she had been reading.  
  
"My first sister is a grown woman, Birgitte. If she wants to drink to an excess, then she will drink to an excess. Frankly, I don't think you have room to talk, we all know you have a soft spot for certain taverns."  
  
Birgitte stopped pacing and slumped herself into a chair.  
  
"Why didn't you go with her, maybe you could have had some of what she drank?"  
  
" I am not her minder," Aviendha protested. "I had business with the Wise Ones."  
  
Birgitte continued to rub her head, staring into air  
  
"Surely a hangover can't hurt that much," Aviendha said as she picked up her book again.  
  
"Its not quite right," whispered Birgitte. "It is as if something is wrong. I feel a sense of urgency through the bond."  
  
Aviendha sighed as she stood.  
  
"I think you and I should pay a visit to the house of Paeron."  
  
JJ  
  
Yana slipped into the prison block making sure no one saw her. She went straight to the cell that held Lan. As she stepped inside he rose from where he had been sitting on the floor. The sight of him quickened the beating of her heart, as she knew she was looking at the most beautiful man in the world, even with his shirt wrinkled from sleeping.  
  
"Nynaeve, a pleasure as always." He said formally.  
  
Yana ignored his comment and checked to see that Vlad the jailer had disappeared. Safe from prying eyes, she drew a sword from behind her cloak. She handed it to Lan. She then reached into her pocket and took out two thin pieces of metal, the type you use for lock picking. Lan stared down at these items.  
  
"Why are you giving me these?"  
  
"Well, if your going to escape you need a weapon. Unfortunatly, I couldn't get the real keys so you'll have to just make do."  
  
"Do," Lan said quietly. "Do you believe me?"  
  
Yana looked up into his cool blue eyes that were filled with hope.  
  
"I don't know," she said finally. Abruptly she broke the eye contact. " Your friends are down the corridor, turn left, third down. Oh and try to be discreet."  
  
Lan caught her arm. "Where will you be?"  
  
"I'll be outside the fort, that's all you need to know."  
  
Lan relinquished her arm and she stepped out of the cell.  
  
JJ   
  
Yana glided into the cell Elayne and Egwene shared. The blonde woman, Elayne, was awake and was staring at her as if she had sprouted two extra arms.  
  
"I have come to tell you to be extra vigilant this afternoon and tonight," Yana said, dividing her gaze between the two young women.  
  
"Why? We can't go anywhere," Egwene said. "Your forkroot has made us too weak."  
  
"When a sister comes to you this afternoon to give you your dose," Yana explained. "It won't be forkroot. It will take some time to pass through your system but you should be able to walk or even run."   
  
"Why are you helping us?" piped up Elayne. "You don't believe a word we say."  
  
"What ever the Black Ajah is planning for you it isn't going to very nice," Yana said. "And, for some reason unknown to me, I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Your still Nynaeve deep down," Elayne called as Yana left the cell. 


	16. Proposal

Chapter 16 Proposal  
  
Yana rode out of the fort on her black stallion with her Merlin bird flying high above her. Once she was down on the flat plane below the fort she pushed her horse into a gallop. Yana felt free and exhilarated as the wind pushed against her face and whipped her hair. Free of all the memories that she didn't remember having. When she slowed the horse to a trot, the fort was a dot on the horizon. Above her Gaidin screeched before diving, straight and as true as an arrow. He merged from his plunge with a small animal clutched in his talons. She raised her gloved hand on which the bird settled to eat his prize. Once finished he soared again, responding to her commands by weaving, diving and hovering. She dismounted from her black stallion and stroked his powerful neck. Cor, the horse's name meaning night, was as black as his namesake yet half of his face was as white as snow. A cry form Gaidin made her look up. A rider was streaking across the plane towards her kicking up a large dust cloud. Yana shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun but still she didn't recognise the rider.   
  
Saidar sprung up around her and she drew her knife from her belt. She shouted to the Merlin who streaked down to the rider, who tried to fend off the small bird.  
  
"My Lady Yana!" came the cry. "It is I, Lord Tarquin!"  
  
Yana called off Gaidin, who fluttered down onto her hand. Lord Tarquin drew rein when he reached her and dismounted from his white stallion. His face was scratched on one side and his cloak had small holes in it. Despite his dishevelled clothes he smiled down at her from his impressive height.  
  
"He is truly your bird now," he said, gesturing to the bird.  
  
"Yes," she said stroking the bird's chest as it chirped happily. "He is brilliant. May I ask, my Lord, why you have ridden all the way out here?"  
  
"Why," the nobleman exclaimed. "I thought you would want the company."  
  
'You thought wrong,' Yana thought irritably.  
  
The two of them stood for a moment looking out to sea. Yana released her bird.  
  
"My sisters and I will be probably be moving on soon," she said breaking the silence. "I am sure you shall receive compensation for the trouble we have caused you."  
  
"Do you think I want the gold, woman?" he demanded, rounding on her. "If I did, I would have asked for it days ago!"  
  
In spite of herself, she took a step back and crossed her arms. As she did her mind flashed. Wagons, shouting. Wagons? Where did that come from? She brought herself back to the subject at hand. "If not about gold, then why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"All the way out here," he said slowly, stepping forward, "I kept thinking you would be leaving soon." Yana refused to back away again, even if he was standing over her and staring down intently. Again her mind flashed. The girl, Elayne was there among some wagons but her hair was black. In her memory she saw her own hair was a brassy red. She snapped back to the present.  
  
"What I am trying to say," Lord Tarquin continued, "is that I want you to stay. Many people are joining me at the fort. Soon I will have a large court."  
  
"Stay? Why should I stay?"  
  
"Why? Why, to have my children, of course," he took one of her hands in both of his. "Yana, your eyes inflame my heart, your lips drink my soul, your shoulders make my pulse race, your-."  
  
Memories danced in Yana's head. Someone had said these words before. She cut in hurriedly. "You want to marry me?" she asked incredulously.   
  
"Marry?" He blinked. "Well… um… yes. Yes of course." His voice picked up strength again, and he pressed her fingers to his lips. "We will be wed as soon as I can arrange it. I've never asked another woman to marry me."  
  
"I can quite believe it," she said faintly. It took some effort to pull her hand free. "I am sensible of the honour, Lord Tarquin but-."  
  
"Danahu, Yana. Danahu." Valan Luca, the name just popped into her head.  
  
"But I must decline. I am married to another." Those words had come unbidden to her tongue yet they felt so right, so true. At the back of her head was what seemed to be a bundle of emotions, suppressed as if in a box. A locked box.  
  
"I should lock you in your room," Danahu said drawing himself up. "While I deal with this fellow. With time you will forget him."   
  
"You try it and I will skin you myself," she said, emphasising her words by prodding him in the chest. "Now, I am going, and I don't have time to listen to you drivel. My mind is set, and you will not change it, so you might as well stop blathering."  
  
Tarquin sighed heavily. "You are the only woman for me, Yana. Let other men choose boring flatterers with their shy sighs. A man would know he had to walk through fire and tame a lioness with his bare hands every time he approached you. Every day an adventure and every night…" Yana could have boxed his ears at the smile he gave. "I will find you again, Yana, and you will choose me. I know it in here." He thumped his chest dramatically. "And you know it, too, my dearest Yana. In your fair heart, you do."  
  
"Why do you say it like that?" Yana asked.  
  
"I don't know. It as if I'm under your spell," he said looking in to her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the warning bell sounded from the fort. Yana and Lord Tarquin looked round to see men running on the walls and armour glinting in the sun. Yana looked out to sea and saw the cause for alarm. Mist had gathered on the sea and it was drawing closer to the fort. The fog was not natural; Yana could feel it riddle with the One Power.  
  
"Seanchan," she breathed.  
  
(If you want to know where I got this speech look on The Fires of Heaven (paperback copy) page 709 The Price Of A Ship to remind ya.PS Review or not another chapter!! I mean it :) Nynaeve didn't cut her hair, well just a little but it can still be put into a braid.) 


	17. When Lightning Strikes

Chapter 17 When Lightning Strikes  
  
Lan awoke to the sounds of battle. He peered through the small, barred window out into the courtyard. Lightning streaked across the darkened sky, illuminating men in combat with soldiers wearing strange armour. Seanchan. Lan cursed as he grabbed his sword and began to pick the lock. The lock clicked as it fell away and Lan stepped into the corridor. The Warder moved cautiously down the narrow hall, his sword ready to strike. He stopped at the correct cell and whispered into the gloom.  
  
"Egwene? Elayne?"  
  
There was a scuffle of feet as someone stood up and two faces appeared in front of him. Apart from looking a little worse for wear, the two Aes Sedai seemed fine yet both were unsteady on their feet.  
  
"Lan, thank the Light its you!" gasped Elayne. "What is going on out there?"  
  
"A Seanchan attack," he said as he worked on the lock. He heard Elayne's sharp intake of breath and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Egwene's features darken.  
  
As soon as the lock fell away the two women staggered out and began to hurry down the corridor. Taking up his sword Lan led the way. The clang of metal upon metal was deafening and the cries of the dying blood curdling, but Lan had seen war before so he blocked them out.  
  
"I can feel the One Power being used outside," Egwene whispered. "In massive amounts. They came more than prepared."  
  
Once again Lan's mind turned to Nynaeve. She was somewhere out there in all that chaos, surrounded by women who had been trained to be a weapon. Trained to capture others like themselves. The thought of Nynaeve chained and collared made bile rise in his throat.  
  
Abruptly, heavy timbres came crashing down from the roof nearly crushing Lan under its colossal weight. Fortunately Lan had dived out the way, knocking Egwene and Elayne from the debris. A stray bolt of lightning struck the roof behind the three, causing the roof to cave-in.   
  
As the dust settled Lan rose and pulled the two women to their feet. They were trapped. Something sparked in the debris behind him. The straw from the roof had ignited and was quickly spreading along the beams and soon turned into a wall of impenetrable flame.  
  
"The roof!" Egwene cried over the crackle of the fire. The fallen ceiling had left a hole in the roof that could be reached if they climbed the rubble. Lan secured his sword in his belt and pushed the women up the rubble in front of him. The fire was working its way across the floor that was littered with wooden shards. Lan shoved Elayne and Egwene simultaneously through the gap. The fire had spread to the roof, tearing at the thatch. Lan scrambled out after them and together they rushed to the edge of the roof. Arrows flew through the air and below them men killed other men.  
  
"Crouch down!" Lan roared as he scanned the ground, looking for something they could land on. "There, jump there." Lan pointed to a pile of straw that was some way away from the building. "We can make it," he said confidently. "Egwene you go first."  
  
Egwene ran forward, eyes closed and jumped. As she did, Lan gave her a push off. She landed squarely in the straw. Encouraged by her friend's success, Elayne ran, jumped and landed all fruitfully.  
  
Lan could feel the fires heat burning into his back as he readied himself. He ran and jumped from the rooftop. The air whistled in his ears and the wind pushed his hair but he was on target. An arrow streaked towards him, striking him on the shoulder, knocking him off course. He landed badly with excruciating pain ripping through his leg. He glimpsed his companions running towards him but a tall man striding towards him held his attention. Vainly, Lan drew his sword. He parried the first strike of his attacker and the second but his strength failed him third time round. Unprotected he was an easy target for his assailant. He drew back his foot a delivered a kick to the warrior's stomach but the Seanchan just smiled and struck him across the face with an armoured hand. Blood filled Lan's mouth as he stared up at the sword above his head. 


	18. Lost?

Chapter 18 Lost?  
  
Yana dug her heals into her mount urging him towards the fort. Smoke was now billowing into the darkened sky, curling upwards to join the clouds, which flashed with lightning created by the One Power. A bird hung in the air, looking at the scene below.  
  
Yana concentrated on reaching the fort careless of her speed. She completely ignored Lord Tarquin, who was someway behind, and concentrated on her main concern. Lan. He was somewhere inside a besieged fort and could be already dead for all she knew yet her mind was full of him. She thrust the thought of him dead aside as she started up the hill to the fort. Men lined the walls, battling others and firing arrows into the courtyard. The giant wooden doors were wide open and Yana stopped to run her eyes over the fray, littered with Saidar, searching for one man in particular. Then she spotted him. His tall frame was slouched on the floor, his leg at an odd angle with an arrow shaft lodged into his shoulder. A Seanchan warrior stood over him, his back to her, with his sword raised, ready to strike a defenceless Lan. Rage engulfed Yana as she kicked her horse forward, not caring who she trampled. She drew her knife from her belt, knowing that any use of the One Power would act as a beacon to any damane, and threw it at Lan's attacker. The blade buried itself up to the hilt in the back of the Seanchan's neck, where his armour didn't quite meet. The warrior toppled forward, dead. Yana drew a short sword from a scabbard on her saddle as her horse charged to where Lan lay.  
  
JJ  
  
Lan was amazed when the Seanchan warrior toppled forward onto him, a knife buried deep in the back of his neck. Lan squirmed out from under him, pain shooting up through all of his body and looked up with blurring eyes. Nynaeve, his love, was riding towards him with a sword drawn. When she reached him she dived out of her saddle and rushed to his side. He heard her talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words, and he saw Elayne and Egwene finally reach him, breathing heavily. He felt the three women drag him into the shadows.  
  
:):(   
  
Yana gazed down at the love of her life. His leg had been broken by the fall and he was bleeding heavily from the arrow in his shoulder. The arrow shaft was in so deep that it would take more than Yana's strength to remove it and Healing while surrounded by damane was like strapping the collar around your own neck. Yana looked up at Elayne and Egwene who were gazing worriedly down at their friend, Egwene mindlessly stroking Cor.  
  
"Stay here," Yana ordered. "Make sure he's comfortable. I'll go see if I can find someone to help. Here," she passed Elayne the sword. "If anyone comes round the corner wave that around. No channelling."  
  
Yana stalked round the corner and tugged her dagger from the Seanchan. Warily she moved around the edge of the battle, looking for any familiar face. A young Seanchan soldier charged out from the battle, sword at the ready. Yana saw him late and only had time to dive out the way, rolling over so she stood facing her attacker. They circled, awaiting an opening. The soldier grew impatient and ran recklessly at Yana, who sidestepped and delivered a smart punch to the back of his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Before he could rise, Yana kicked him in the face twice, knocking him out. Before she could turn, someone slammed into her, pushing her to the ground. She lost her dagger in the process. Another soldier, who had lost his sword, had pinned her legs to the ground and was now basically sitting on her. Yana thrust the heel of her hand into the man's nose, making his eyes fill up with tears but he didn't budge. Instead he backhanded her so hard that black spots appeared in front of her eyes. Suddenly the soldier was pulled off her by an unseen figure. Yana scrambled up to see the Seanchan knocked cold by Vlad the jailer. Though the jailer was quite small, he was well muscled with unruly brown hair. He wasn't very handsome with a broken nose marring his features and he always wore a blank look on his face.  
  
"Lady Yana, are you alright?" he said, his hazel eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes, thank you Vlad," she said as she retrieved her dagger. Vlad's mouth broke into a grin because she could remember his name.  
  
"It's dangerous for you to be out 'ere on your own," he shouted over the din of battle.  
  
"I was looking for some assistance and I believe I have found it," Yana said, looking up at him. He smiled, not quite understanding what she had said. Yana sighed, took his hand and pulled him to where Lan lay.  
  
As they stepped round the corner, Elayne brandished a sword at them before she realised who it was. Egwene looked up from where she was crouching over Lan.  
  
"Nynaeve, we have to leave. Lan isn't looking so good," she said. Yana stopped herself from correcting her name and instead turned to Vlad.  
  
"Please Vlad. I need your help. This man is badly hurt," she gestured to Lan. "The arrow has to be removed from his wound. We cannot do it alone."  
  
"Why are you 'elpin them my lady. They are the prisoners. Why don't we just go?"  
  
"They will die if the Seanchan get hold of them. I will not leave them."  
  
Vlad looked down into the woman's dark eyes that were imploring him top help. Lady Yana was the sort of woman he wanted to protect, look after, love even if those feeling were not returned. From that moment on he was devoted to her. He strode forward to the man on the floor.  
  
Yana had felt her heart almost stop when Vlad paused, considering where his actions then would lead him. She could have kissed him when he stepped forward to take the arrow shaft firmly in both hands. He then looked to her for instructions. Yana hurried forward and knelt near Lan's head, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"Pull it, quickly and sharply out… now."  
  
JL  
  
Lan muffled his cry of pain as the arrow was yanked from his shoulder. The man who pulled it free stepped back so Nynaeve could see the wound properly. Lan heard her cursing under her breath as she studied his shoulder, eyes intent and filled with worry. He gazed into her face, so beautiful, and saw the woman he had first fallen in love with.  
  
JL  
  
Yana was panicking. The arrow had hit a main artery and the wound refused to stop bleeding. He needed to be Healed.  
  
"Vlad, find me three horses. Quickly," she ordered. Vlad immediately sprinted off to find them. Yana covered the wound with her hand, desperately trying to staunch the flow of crimson. Egwene's eyes began to fill with water and Elayne stared intently out into the battle.  
  
"Hold on just a little longer. Hold on," Yana whispered to Lan, who was gazing intently into her face. She bent and kissed his forehead and Lan closed his eyes, savouring the moment. She drew back as she heard horses hooves. Vlad was coming leading three horses, all saddled and ready to ride.  
  
"Egwene, Elayne get on," Yana commanded. "Vlad help me get Lan onto Egwene's horse."   
  
JL  
  
Together Nynaeve and the jailer lifted Lan onto the horse. When he was up Nynaeve took his head in her hands. A cold shiver wracked Lan as his broken leg and arrow wound were healed as if they never occurred. When it was over a weary Lan looked down at Nynaeve.  
  
"Come with me," he breathed. She smiled, went on tiptoe and kissed him hungrily. She pulled away and Lan saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"No!" he croaked as Nynaeve slapped the horse's flank, sending it jumping forward, towards the gates. Elayne galloped after them but Lan could clearly see Nynaeve watching him leave, tears running down her face, before she climbed onto her horse. He stared until his vision was obscured by the battle and the shouting sul'dams.   
  
This is my second to last chapter. There will be a sequel, I promise, sometime in august or September. If you have any questions ask them now!!! 


	19. To Remember

Chapter 19 Epilogue: To Remember  
  
Watching him ride away was the hardest thing I have ever done. I had no idea where he would go and if he would make it there. I just had hope. Tears ran down my face as I mounted my horse. I killed the first damane to come round the corner, quickly and without remorse because I knew they would do anything to stop me. Together, Vlad and I galloped towards the gates, him holding a sword he had found and myself holding Saidar to defend us from the damane who descended on us. Our horses trampled those who stood in our way; Vlad's sword cut those stopping our escape and Fire burning those who sort to capture us.   
  
Once we passed the gates I released the One Power and concentrated on pushing Cor to his limit. I was amazed to find Gaidin waiting for me patiently, rising to give a chattering scream. Still the Seanchan pursued us, just as I hoped they would. None of them noticed two horses disappearing into the distance, one of them carrying my love.   
  
Vlad and I headed towards the thick forest, to hide in the deep undergrowth. We reached there first, desperately dodging the trees that hindered and aided our escape. Behind us I heard the cries of the Seanchan, and thuds, as some were unseated. We slowed when the crunch of twigs halted. I dismounted and picked my way, avoiding branches, to see what had become of our pursuers. I saw them chasing a hawk in the opposite direction. We had escaped.  
  
Now I stand, gazing back at the fort. I wonder if Lan is back to his usual manner yet. How I long to go with him. Yet I know I cannot. Lan is the door to my future but Moghedien is the key to my past.   
  
( I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.   
  
Discordchick- thanks so much. Your obsession with a fiction character is refreshing. Lan 4eva.  
  
Gywlym- thankyou. My story's well written wow.  
  
Aria-wolfstar- wotta way to review. Thankyou so much.  
  
Neela- thankyou. You have inspired me. Your support is great.   
  
Squilo Sedai- I don't care if your too lazy to sign in. I just luv your reviews.  
  
Big thankyous to every one TTTTTHHHHAAAAANNNNKKKKSSS.  
  
(PS my next fic will be X-men evolution fic, just in case you're interested.):). 


End file.
